1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to systems and methods for deterring pirate entry on to a ship. In particular, described is a system and method for producing a non-lethal wall of water in conjunction with the ships fire suppression systems adapted to travel down the side of the vessel, thereby prohibiting a trespasser from climbing up the side of the vessel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pirate threats to vessels have been on the rise, resulting in an increase in the number of unauthorized entries onto cargo ships on the high seas. Mariners are relatively defenseless and at a minimum not trained to combat or deter attacks by pirates. Importantly, the International Maritime Organization (IMO) does not sanction the use of lethal force and it is up to the Flag State's authority to decide how best to protect their flagged vessels, resulting either in the express prohibition against carrying lethal weapons on board a cargo vessel or the lack of any direction on how to deal with the threat of piracy. Even if deadly force was authorized and available, use of firearms and weapons aboard a ship would increase the risk of injury or death to the crew.
Few non-lethal means for combating and repelling pirates are taught. For example, WO04075132A2 is a method and system for repelling and combating pirates which involves the use of spot lights. Specifically, one or more spot lights with intermittent pulsed voltage generation transmit flash light pulses or blocks of pulses towards the detected attacker.
Piracy on the high seas is continually on the rise and will remain a threat as long as vessels transport goods across the sea. A reliable defense system is required to stay one step ahead of the threat, and such defense system must be safe. The world Navies have limited resources and have not been able to effectively protect the world merchant fleets from piracy attacks. It has often been said that merchant crews need to find a way to fend for themselves.
What is needed then and as disclosed herein is a non-lethal system and method for deterring pirate entry aboard vessel which effectively fends off potential threats without active involvement from the crew. Accordingly, the instant system and method utilizes water from a vessel's fire suppression system, as follows.